tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Events
Each year in the second half of October, Tower Unite gets an update that adds and re-introduces new features for the Halloween season. These can range from new Plaza Events to a special quest. Halloween events aren't happening right now. If you forgot to use remains or Ghoul Coins during the last event, you can go to Celebrations at the boardwalk to use them. Halloween Additions Halloween Plaza The Plaza will be decorated for Halloween while the Halloween events are happening. Plaza Events Halloween Remains= When this event occurs, 11 gravestones will appear on the sides of the Plaza beach near the Lighthouse and Waterslide. Press E on them to pick them up, and send them to Beelzebub's cauldron in the center of the Plaza to claim your reward. |-| Halloween Character Visit= When this event occurs, a character will appear somewhere in the Plaza. Talk to them to get a free item. |-| Pumpkin Blast= Pumpkin Blast is a reskin of the Target Practice event where the targets are replaced with pumpkins. |-| Food Frenzy= Food Frenzy is a reskin of Fruit Frenzy with Autumn-related foods replacing the fruit. |-| Ghost Hunting= Ghost Hunting is a reskin of Balloon Shoot where the crossbow is replaced with a blaster and the balloons are replaced with ghosts. Halloween Hedge Maze In the Halloween 2019 (0.8.4.0) update, a flying pumpkin named Gourdon appeared at the Main Plaza Square. He gives you a quest to find his lost puppy, who became lost in a giant hedge maze at the Plaza's beaches. If you find his puppy and come back to him, he will give you access to the Ghoulcery Store, a new store where you can spend Ghoul Coins to earn exclusive items. (the items will come back each Halloween) The Ghoulcery Store and Ghoul Coins After saving Gourdon's puppy, he'll let you buy some new Halloween items at his shop, the Ghoulcery Store. He only accepts Ghoul Coins, which are earned over time by playing any Game World or Plaza game, besides the Casino and Fishing. Items Ghoulcery= These items are available at the Ghoulcery Store. *Angel Wings (Jetpack) - 40 Ghoul Coins *Bat Wings (Jetpack) - 15 Ghoul Coins *Butterfly Wings (Jetpack) - 10 Ghoul Coins *Demon Wings (Jetpack) - 20 Ghoul Coins *Fairy Wings (Jetpack) - 15 Ghoul Coins *Fly Wings (Jetpack) - 5 Ghoul Coins *Cranium (Hat) - 9 Ghoul Coins *Tesla Top Hat (Hat) - 15 Ghoul Coins *Cow Skull (Hat) - 5 Ghoul Coins *Angel Halo (Hat) - 2 Ghoul Coins *Devil Horns (Hat) - 2 Ghoul Coins *Death’s Cloak (Hat) - 2 Ghoul Coins *Jack-o’-Lantern Head (Hat) - 10 Ghoul Coins *Devil Tail - 5 Ghoul Coins *Pumpkin Particles - 1 Ghoul Coin *Skull Particles - 2 Ghoul Coins *Candy Corn Particles - 3 Ghoul Coins *Bat Particles - 5 Ghoul Coins *Stink Particles - 2 Ghoul Coins *Flying Skull Pet - 15 Ghoul Coins *Flying Flaming Skull Pet - 30 Ghoul Coins *Rolling Pumpkin Pet - 10 Ghoul Coins *Haunted Minecart (RC) - 18 Ghoul Coins *Ancient Bonefire - 8 Ghoul Coins *Fairy Pet - 12 Ghoul Coins *Flying Pumpkin Pet - 14 Ghoul Coins *Autumn Leaves Particles (Player) - 2 Ghoul Coins *Devil Wings (Jetpack) - 40 Ghoul Coins *Broken Radio - 8 Ghoul Coins *Devil's Pitchfork - 25 Ghoul Coins *Death's Scythe - 45 Ghoul Coins *Lil' Pup (Pet) - 50 Ghoul Coins |-| Remains= These Items are available from Halloween Remains. *Evil Cauldron *Nasty Cleaver *Throwing Knife *Skull Mask *Lantern *Jack-O-Lantern (Canvas) *Miniature Ghost Pet *Skull Candle *Evil Cauldron *Spooky Gun *Nightmare Crab *Floating Book Pile *Floating Candle *Floating Candelabra *Eyeball *Throwable Cleaver *Haunted TV *Crystal Ball *Hell Portal *Ethereal Pumpkin *Falling Leaves (Condo Item) *Ghoul Coin |-| Celebrations= These items are available year-round from Celebrations. *Brain in a Jar *Frankenstein Bed *Frankenstein Generator *Jack-o’-Lantern *Jacob’s Ladder *Lightning Machine *Modern Tesla Coil *Plasma Machine